Pet food and water dishes are known and commonly used by the majority of pet owners. These dishes vary from simple plastic bowls to stylish ceramic or stainless steel bowls, and even to textile-based portable travel bowls. Improvements in design and materials have provided pet dishes which remain cool, have automatic refilling means, and elevated dishes which provide additional dining comfort to the pet. While these bowls vary by design and features, most pets still receive their food and water from a bowl that sits on a stable surface such as a floor. While this method works well in most situations, those pet owners who prefer to take their pets on travels or other activities face numerous disadvantages. While portable travel bowls may provide a pet dish that is simple to carry they too require that stable surface. The biggest disadvantage to traditional pet dishes is the tendency for spillage when the bowl is in a moving environment, such as a vehicle, a boat, or the like. Sometimes this movement can become so aggressive that the bowl not spills its contents, it also moves about the vehicle.
Various attempts have been made to solve this problem and provide a pet dish that reduces or eliminates spillage of its contents. These attempts can be seen by example in several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,056, issued in the name of MacLeod, describes a spill-resistant pet animal watering container having a water holding dish with sloping sides in combination with a snap-in lid and a center aperture large enough to allow a pet access to the contents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,184, issued in the name of Sharkan et al., describes a pet travel bowl having a container with a sealable cover, a skirt, and a means to removably fasten the bowl to a surface to prevent movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,504, issued in the name of Carrico, describes a spill-resistant water container for pets having a refill feature, a low profile design which resists tipping, and a means to allow any spilled water to reenter the dish for consumption by the pet.
Additionally; U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,740, issued in the name of Pelsor, describes a splash and spill resistant water container for animal use; U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,824, issued in the name of Barrow, describes a spill-less water bowl for pets and small children which prevents the liquid contents from spilling over the edge of the bowl; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,296,539, issued in the name of Iljas, describes a spill resistant water and food dish for pets.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, these attempts suffer from one or more disadvantages. While the likelihood of overturning and spillage of the contents may be reduced, all of these attempts still require the container to be seated on a flat stable surface. If that surface shifts to a non-horizontal angle due to a moving environment, the dish follows.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which pets can be provided food and water in other moving environments without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.